Who are we ?
by Feux follet
Summary: [Os] "Dans quelques mois, les portes du château se fermeraient à jamais derrière eux. Qui savait, s'ils auraient le courage de se dresser face à l'ennemi, sans obéir à leur peur qui leur recommanderait alors de fuir ? Qui savait si, dans un an, à la même date, tous seraient encore en vie ?" Qui sommes-nous vraiment lorsque notre peur nous empêche de nous affirmer ?


_Hello !_

 _Lily et James me manquaient, et comme je n'ai pas fini de préparer mon projet pour ma prochaine fanfiction, je me suis dis qu'en attendant, j'aillais les retrouver, et vous les faire retrouver, si vous le vouliez ^^_

 _J'espère que ce court Os vous plaira, et vu la thématique qui se dégage, si vous voulez intervenir, réagir, débattre sur le sujet, vous êtes les bienvenu.e.s, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Who are we ?_

* * *

Noël était passé depuis quelques semaines, déjà, pourtant le temps hivernal semblait s'accroître. La neige avait fini par fondre, mais un épais brouillard avait étendu son voile sur le pays. L'humidité et le froid perçaient les manteaux, les écharpes, les cœurs même, tandis que le soleil n'apparaissait plus, ou peu. Le Royaume Uni semblait avoir été englouti par les mers qui le bordaient, sombrant dans une étendue sans fin. Dehors, ce n'était plus qu'une photographie floue, aussi floue que l'avenir, aussi incertaine. Rien n'était à sa place, et toutes les formes semblaient se métamorphoser au gré des vagues de brouillard. Seul point lumineux, dans ce monde si sombre, les lueurs qui émanaient des différents âtres, notamment à Poudlard, où chaque cheminée fonctionnait sans discontinuer, nuit et jour, comme des veilleuses.

_ À quoi tu penses ?

La voix de James, debout près d'elle, avait fait tressaillir la jeune femme. Pelotonnée dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague, un vague plus flou que le brouillard qui avait envahi le parc, elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Le livre qu'elle lisait encore, quelques instants plus tôt, lui était tombé des mains, et il avait glissé à tard sans qu'elle ne fasse mine de le ramasser. Elle ne faisait pas non plus mine de vouloir répondre à la question que le jeune homme venait de lui poser. Elle se replia un peu plus sur elle-même, lorsqu'il s'installa en vis-à-vis, mais comme il ne disait rien, regardant à son tour par la fenêtre, elle se détendit.

_ La vue paraît irréelle, d'ici, murmura James, pensif.

_ C'est vrai, répondit Lily sur le même ton, laissant son regard tomber de nouveau sur les arbres qui disparaissaient sous la brume. Pourtant, la guerre est bien réelle, et elle le sera encore plus dans quelque mois, ajouta-t-elle en se recroquevillant de nouveau, comme si un frisson l'avait parcourue.

James l'observait à la dérobée, tandis qu'elle se repliait sur elle-même. Les témoignages qu'ils lisaient dans la Gazette, tous les matins, prenaient plus de réalité quand ils se souvenaient qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière année, ici. Que dans quelques mois, les portes du château se fermeraient à jamais derrière eux, et que ces gens, qui mourraient sous les sorts lancés par les sbires du mage noir, pourraient bien être eux, dans quelque temps. Qui savait, s'ils auraient le courage de se dresser face à l'ennemi, sans obéir à leur peur qui leur recommanderait alors de fuir ? Qui savait si, dans un an, à la même date, tous seraient encore en vie ? Le jeune homme garda cependant le silence, sentant que, cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Lily, de parler. C'était à son tour d'exprimer ses craintes, et ses espoirs. C'était à son tour de faire entendre sa voix, dans leur couple encore neuf.

_ Tu sais, James, quand j'étais à l'école moldue, et quand ils nous faisaient apprendre l'histoire de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, je disais toujours que j'aurais été une résistante. Je le clamais haut et fort, et j'étais capable d'hurler quand on me disait que je n'en savait rien. Tout semblait si facile, alors. Il n'y avait pas de gris, seulement du blanc et du noir. Mais depuis ... Depuis que cette guerre prend de l'ampleur, et que nous sommes tous impliqués dedans, je me rends compte que "vouloir" ne signifie pas forcément "pouvoir". Et ça me fait peur, James, ajouta la jeune femme, dans un murmure, en levant ses yeux émeraudes sur James. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, j'ai peur ... Peur de décevoir cette enfant que j'étais il y a encore sept ans, émerveillée par la magie et ses pouvoirs, et dotée d'un sens aigu de la justice. Et si ... Et si je n'étais qu'une lâche, après tout, James ? Et si je ne me lamentais sur notre départ de Poudlard qu'à cause de cette crainte ? De cette angoisse ? Qui sommes nous, James, quand nos angoisses deviennent aussi fortes ?

Elle avait achevé la voix tremblante, les yeux embués de larmes qui ne tomberaient pas, parce que, et James le savait, Lily n'était pas une fille prompte à montrer ses émotions. Cette fêlure, qu'il entendait dans sa voix, le bouleversait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire. Et ces mots, qu'elle se forçait à prononcer, le faisaient réfléchir bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Oui, après tout, étaient-ils des lâches, à chercher la sécurité entre les murs du château ? À lancer des invectives propre à la fougue de la jeunesse, alors qu'ils étaient au chaud, en sécurité ?

James aurait tant aimé que la réponse qu'il ait à donné à Lily soit simple. Enfant, à l'âge où Lily clamait qu'elle aurait été résistante, il aurait répondu sans hésiter. Un simple "Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu n'es pas lâche" aurait suffit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, cela ne l'était plus depuis de nombreuses années. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux des jeunes adultes. Maintenant, ils avaient passé l'âge du blanc et du noir. Aujourd'hui, ils voyaient le monde sous ses différentes nuances, sous ses différents aspects. Et la lâcheté était bien plus qu'une simple question de courage.

_ Lily ...

Au fond, que dire ? Il savait qu'elle n'était pas lâche. Il savait que, malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, elle ne laisserait pas le monde sombrer dans les ténèbres sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Mais, l'heure venue, seraient-ils capable de faire face à tout ce que ces responsabilités impliquaient ? Il avait envie, là encore, de donner une réponse simple, mais elle ne franchirait jamais ses lèvres, et Lily le savait aussi bien que lui.

Après tout, ils n'étaient encore que deux enfants, portés par l'idéalisme et la fougue propre à la jeunesse. Ils n'étaient encore que des étudiants, qui n'avaient de la réalité qu'un aperçu fugitif, qui ne considéraient la vie que sous l'aspect insouciant qu'elle possédait. Mais James, en y réfléchissant, se demandait s'ils en avaient le droit. Avaient-ils le droit de se réfugier derrière cette excuse, quand tant d'enfants dans le monde supportait des responsabilités bien plus lourdes, à des âges bien plus tendres ?

_ Est-ce que c'est mal, James, d'avoir peur ? Demanda encore Lily. Est-ce que c'est mal d'espérer de tout son coeur d'y échapper ? Est-ce que c'est mal, dis, de vouloir à tout prix que cette guerre s'achève avant que nous ne puissions prendre la relève ?

James plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Ils se posaient tous les mêmes questions, il le savait, mais jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait osé laissé ces mots franchir la barrière de l'abstrait. Tant que c'était tû, on pouvait encore faire illusion auprès des autres, auprès de soi. Mais, à mesure que Lily parlait, James sentait que les renier ne leur permettrait jamais d'avancer. Alors, en désespoir de cause, et parce qu'il en était fermement convaincu, il murmura ces quelques mots, en prenant la main de Lily dans les siennes :

_ Non Lily. Ce n'est pas mal. C'est humain.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé :)_

 _À bientôt, j'espère ;)_


End file.
